


==> Squeeze the Butt

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby Kankri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora and there are quite a few things that you love most in the world. You love your leather jacket and your slicked back hair, but one of the things that you absolutely love is a talkative, mutant-red blooded troll. You love almost everything about your matesprit, but one of your favorite things is his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Squeeze the Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Request inspired by

Your name is Cronus Ampora and there are quite a few things that you love most in the world. You love your leather jacket and your slicked back hair, but one of the things that you absolutely love is a talkative, mutant-red blooded troll. You love almost everything about your matesprit, but one of your favorite things is his butt.

His butt has just the right amount of squish and give and holy fuck, there was that one night where he sat on you, telling you that you had the ‘privilege of being his seat’ and you almost died happy right there. And now you can see him sitting there on the floor of his block, reading through one of his books. Your fins flap happily as you stare at his butt. Oh, Kankri doesn’t like it when you do this. He starts blushing and gets so flustered and sometimes he just looks so cute you just have to give his rear a squeeze!

He slapped you the last time you did that.

Kankri frowns at his book and sets it down on his thigh to write something down in a notebook. He leans forward just so and you can see the way his leggings ride up just enough that you can clearly see the curve of his ass. You pull back behind the wall, groaning softly into your hand. Your other hand drifts down to the crotch of your jeans and you can’t help but knead your hand into your nook. You groan again, thinking of your matesprit’s ass. It’s not fair! It’s not fair that Kankri’s ass is so nice and so beautiful and you can’t even give it a small squeeze!

You bite your lip in frustration and you drag your hand away from your covered nook. You peer out from behind the wall and Kankri is still reading, his back to you. Hmm… You wonder…

Your arms wrap around Kankri’s waist and you press your face into his back as he groans in annoyance.

“Hey, Kan. Kan. Kankri. Hey. Hey, Kanny. Kan. Kanny. Kaaaaaaaaanny!”

“What is it now, Cronus?”

“Snugs, Kan.”

“What? No, can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Come on, snugs!”

“No.”

“Snuuuuuuuuuuugs!”

“Cronus!”

You look up just in time to see him glare down at you. You gaze up at him and pout your saddest pout with eyes as big as bark-beast wigglers. His eyes narrow in annoyance, but he sighs.

“Fine, Cronus. But please, no more interruptions.” You nearly jump for joy and pull him – and his lovely rear – into your lap. Oh yes, you love the way his ass fits so perfectly in your lap. You can feel all his weight pressing down on you and you half grind into his ass.

“Cronus,” Kankri warns.

“Hey, I’m just trying to get comfortable, chief. Don’t worry.” You smile, kissing his shoulder. You ‘shift’ again and bite down on your moan. Kankri doesn’t seem to notice. He’s busy with his book again and he doesn’t pay any attention to you. Every so often, he pushes his reading glasses back up his face, only to twitch his nose and have them slide down his face. You chuckle quietly and look over his shoulder to see what’s captured your matesprit’s complete and utter attention. You read a few lines, but you grow bored and rest your chin in between his horns. You move one of your arms from around his waist to rest behind you, propping you up. You rest your other hand calmly on his thigh.

Looks like he’s too absorbed in his book to notice what’s going on around him. Maybe…

You make up your mind and you rest your hand against his rear. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look up from his book. You give his butt a tentative squeeze; he blinks. You knead your hand against his skin, your ear fins flapping as it gives a little under your hand. Oh yes! You press a soft kiss to one of his horns, smiling as Kankri finally moves.

“Oh shi—“ You groan as Kankri grinds into your lap.

“You know that I do not much care for it when you squeeze my rear, but if you are so needy for attention,” He grinds down on you again and you can feel your bulge slipping out of its sheath. “Then I guess I will have to assist you with that.” He grinds down harder and you pant softly.

“Just let me finish my book.”


End file.
